El amor llego
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: Todo llega y el amor tambie estas enamorada y mal correspondida o no lo sabes sakura?
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1: La chica en que me he convertido.**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy una estudiante de secundaria y tengo 16 años. Estudio en la secundaria de Tomoeda. De grande quiero ser, bueno la verdad es que aun no se que quiero ser, Tomoyo dice que seria una gran medico aunque a mi no me gusta la sangre y mi papa dice que seria una gran modelo si dejar de usar la ropa que uso, pero la verdad es que me siento mejor con mi ropa larga y un poco ancha. Cada mañana salgo corriendo a la escuela, es que no se por que pero en verdad me cuesta mucho levantarme. Le ayudo a papa a hacer el almuerzo para mi hermano y para mí. Touya, mi hermano. Es un joven de melena oscura y ojos ceñudos al que por desgracia quiero demasiado y no solo yo también las mujeres ¡A! y Yukito su mejor amigo un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo de ambos, desde que paso lo de las cartas Clow y descubrimos que Yukito tenia otra personalidad, por suerte mi hermano recupero sus poderes. Y se la pasa molestándome como siempre. Su instinto de protección sigue, no deja que ni un solo muchacho se me acerque... y eso que solo lo hace como amigos nadie se interesa por mí. ¿Por qué? Simple. Según mi papa por mi ropa pero en lo personal no me siento muy bonita, mi cabello es castaño, mi cuerpo tiene curvas y estoy muy delgada .Papa dice que tengo un cuerpo como el de mama, en realidad lo único que tengo como mama son los ojos. Ella tenía el par de ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca. En realidad mucho más hermosos y grandes que los míos¡Ojala yo hubiera salido tan hermosa como ella... Era delicada, fina y elegante, la describían como "Un diamante en flor" Tenía una cabellera negra que caía en rizos ondulados y una piel pálida y tersa. Todas sus curvas estaban perfectamente alineadas y lucía en todas las fotos con una reluciente sonrisa. Por desgracia murió a mis tres años, de cáncer. Mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto, nos cuenta mucho de ella, el es arqueólogo y decano en la universidad. Sabe cocinar a la perfección y también es muy bueno con las tareas del hogar, el jardín, los deportes... todo. Amaba mucho a mi madre Se amaban mucho, y yo les amo mucho también. Touya se parece físicamente a mi padre, aunque claro, él no necesita de gafas y su pelo no es color café como lo fue el de mi padre.

Soy muy feliz de ser de esta familia pero ahora- Iré a ayudar a papa con el desayuno. Hoy empieza un nuevo curso y debo llegar a tiempo.

Sakura bajó corriendo la escalera.

Hija que bueno que llegas grítale a Touya o se le va a hacer tarde

¡Toya¡Que te bajes a desayunar!

No hace falta que grites monstruo, vas a despertar a todo el vecindario - Sakura frunció el ceño fruncido le propina un golpe con su pie en la rodilla de su hermano.

No soy un monstruo.- Touya estaba gimiendo de dolor- Papa dijo que te bajaras o vas a llegar tarde a tu practica

Si ya voy, buenos días papa

Buenos días hijo, ayúdale a Sakura a preparar la mesa en lo que sirvo

Esta bien-Entre Sakura y Touya prepararon la mesa

Tras haber acabado por fin el desayuno ahora ya esta camino a la secundaria Tomoeda. Al llegar ve a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo Daidouji, va a mi misma clase y nos conocemos desde la primaria. Es mi mejor amiga además algo así como mi prima, su madre y la mía lo eran. Tomoyo es la chica más popular de la escuela. Tiene adicción por la ropa y le gusta filmar todo cuanto puede, en especial a mí, aunque yo no entiendo por qué lo hace.

¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!-

Buenos días Tomoyo-chan!- Le sonrío y ella me responde con una dulce sonrisa. "Siempre es asi. Bueno... siempre que se me ocurre llegar temprano..."

Buenos días Saku-chan, Tomoyo...- "Ese es Shaoran Li. Al igual que Tomoyo mi gran amigo y mi amor secreto, juntos hemos pasado las mil y una aventuras, claro excepto las de las cartas Clow de las que ellos dos desconocen, no es que no confié en ellos es que me preocupaba que les fuera a pasar algo malo y eso no lo permitiría."

¡Buenos días Shaoran-kun!- Lo saluda Sakura efusivamente reprimiendo uno de sus sonrojos y causando la risa de Tomoyo

Veo que has logrado levantarte temprano.

¡Hai! Logré levantarme por esta vez. A partir de ahora me esforzaré en ser puntual.

Dudo que lo logres nunca puedes despertarte ni con el súper despertador que tienes- Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el seño

¡Déjame en paz!

Nunca, es lo único que me divierte de estar contigo.- Sakura le saca la lengua infantilmente y sigue su camino. En cuanto volteo se da cuenta de que la única que estaba tras ella era Tomoyo

¿Y Shaoran?

Tenía prisa, se ha adelantado.-

Desde hace mucho el tiene muchas cosas que hacer¿No te parece?

Puede que este saliendo con alguien.- Al momento en que ha dicho esto Tomoyo se arrepiente ya que el semblante de Sakura no luce muy bien y con rapidez rectifica su comentario - Aunque no lo creo... nos lo habría dicho... además... no sé... no parece interesado en ninguna...

No sé...- "Es verdad que desde hace tiempo las chicas lo acosan pero el nunca les ha hecho caso pero ¿y si ahora si? El nunca se interesaría en mi, soy como su pequeña hermanita. Jamás podría verme como una chica, y en realidad lo entiendo, luzco como una cría, soy demasiado delgada."

Vamos Sakura-chan, dale la sorpresa al profesor de que llegaste temprano

¡Sí!- Sonríe como siempre y las dos corren hasta el aula.

"¡Hay! a sido un día muy largo. Nos han presentado a tantos profesores nuevos que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar. Además de un montón de alumnos que no conozco de nada y un profesor furioso de que no llego uno de los alumnos nuevos. pero por fin se acabo el día."

Sakura-chan¿Te acompaño a tu casa ?- Dijo Tomoyo siempre tan amable.

No es necesario, Caminare sola, hoy no soy muy buena compañía me duele la cabeza, gracias.

Como quieras. Nos vemos mañana.

Sí, hasta mañana Tomoyo-chan.- Se despiden ambas sacudiendo las manos, ella se va andando. Apenas va alejándose de la escuela y suelta un suspiro- Shaoran- Deja escapar otro suspiro y empieza el camino de vuelta a casa.

"Si asolo Shaoran supera lo que siento por el"-Sakura sacude la cabeza con fuerza- No, eso no, jamás me perdonaría perder a mi amigo- Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que al dar la vuelta en una esquina choca de frente con alguien que la hace perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás, antes de que Sakura sintiera el frió del suelo unas fuertes manos la toman de la cintura

¿Hoe!-Al abrir los ojos Sakura se cruza con una mirada Azabache que la dejo helada-"¿Quién es el?"

¿Estas bien?-La voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos

S-si, es solo que me sorprendí, lo siento mucho

El que se debería de disculpar soy yo, primero por chocar con tigo y luego por tomarme el atrevimiento de esto-Sakura en ese momento se percata de que el chico aun la sujeta de la cintura u se pone roja como tomate

¡Haay! Lo siento- Se separa rápidamente con la cara de ardiéndole de vergüenza

Jaja, -Sakura lo voltea a ver, no entiende pro que se rie-disculpa, es que te ves muy cómica con ese sonrojo, Y muy linda

Oye no estoy para hacerte reír-Sakura se acerca a el con peligrosa mirada y el chico no se mueve solo la ve acercándose y cuando están a unos centímetros uno del otro el chico le toma la mano y le da un beso

Mucho gusto, Eriol Hiragisawa

¿Hoe!

Jaja, así que ese es tu mote ¿Hoe, es raro, pero me gusta

Ya me voy, seme va a hacer tarde y no estoy de humor-Sakura se aleja caminando

Nos vemos mañana cerezo –Eriol sacude su mano efusivamente mientras Sakura muy molesta lo mira

¿Por que Cerezo?

Por que hueles a cerezo, me gusta mucho

Skaura se sonroja y se va corriendo

"Eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé"-Piensa Eriol mientras la ve alejarse

"¡Por fin en mi habitación! No puedo creer que exista gente tan molesta como ese tipo, es un cretino creído, hasta estoy pensando en mandarle a mi hermano para que lo golpe, pero aún así me ha ayudado a sentirme mejor, no se por que Hay que digo, lo mejor será dejar de pensar en el creo que me levantaré y me preparare una taza de leche bien calentita. Sí, eso haré. Pero ¿eh?"- Un ruido en la ventana ha parado sus pasos. Su corazón da un brinco y sale apresurada para asomarse a la ventana. Y se encuentra con un chico de cabello castaño- " siempre tan guapo"

Hola Saku

¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Él sonríe.

¡Baja!

Es muy tarde y tengo sueño – Miente

Eso no importa, no puedo dormir

¿Y eso que?

Que si yo no duermo, tú tampoco.

Un momento, tardo un minuto.

Tras unos minutos Sakura ya se encuentra abajo junto a Shaoran

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Es que mi hermano se iba a dar cuenta de que no estaba y preferí salir con cuidado- El le sonrío ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así? Se le ve tan... tan... ¡Lindo!

Ven vamos –La coge del brazo y ambos montan su bicicleta y se dirigen al templo Tsukimine.

¿Ahora si me vas a decir que sucede Sahoran?

En realidad... ¿prometes que jamás lo contarás a nadie?

¿Acaso aún no confías en mí-El sonríe, -"Ahí algo en su sonrisa, esta mas feliz de lo habitual, algo pasa y no lo entiendo, algo me dice que esta apunto de suceder algo malo"

Pues verás... no se como empezar...

¿Que te parece por el principio?

Saku no lo estas tomando en serio-Se quejo

Vale, vale. Sólo bromeaba. Es que te veo cambiado... no sé...

¿Sí?

Y bueno... es... que he conocido a alguien y me ha parecido especial...

Sí...

Y bueno... nos hemos puesto a hablar...-

¿Shoaran deja de balbucear y cuéntame que pasa¿Qué hay de raro en hacer amigos nuevos!-

Es que no se trata de eso Sakura...¡creo que me gusta!- Dice gritando

"Mi corazón dio tal salto de ciento ochenta grados, por favor que alguien me diga que no es verdad¿y si oí mal? Si eso fue oí mal, pero si lo hice ¿por qué Azoran esta tan feliz?

¡Tendrías que verla Saku! Es hermosa y tiene una sonrisa Su nombre es Mei Ling y estudia con migo...

Un momento Li ¿estas diciéndole que de un momento a otro te has enamorado de ella?.-

¡NO!

" Gracias a Dios"-Una sensación de alivio la recorrió por entera-

Es muy pronto para hablar de amor pero me gusta

"Dios me deje llevar, el a el el gusta, mi corazón esta caído en el suelo y siento como me lo esta pisoteando

Cuando la conozcas lo entenderás

"Hay no no la conoceré, no la conoceré, soy capas de tirarle lo que tengo, no quiero conocerla"

¿Sakura estas escuchándome?- Sakura sale de sus pensamientos y mira a Shaoran que la mira con mucho interés, ella finge una sonrisa que siente tan triste pero que parece funciona

¡Me alegro mucho

No sé describir la sensación que tengo.. pero cuando la veo... cuando la miro...no se siento

Lo se, sientes que el corazón, te da un vuelco y no puedes mirar a nadie mas que no sea esa persona, tu mundo gira alrededor de ella y no sabes hacer mas que seguirla y rogar por que te haga caso

¿Tu también has sentido algo así?-

¿Yo? Anda ya Shao, claro que no es solo que me emocione mucho

Algún día lo dirás por que lo sientas, es hermoso estas así, se que alguien te vera un día, te mirara a los ojos y te dirá lo linda que eres

Gra...Gracias-Sakuar no puede evitar sonrojarse pues eso mismo le dijo ese chico

Al otrodia salgo milagrosamente a la escuela temprano,

Al llegar

¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- Tomoyo la a sus espaldas.

Buenos días Tomoyo...- Suena desanimada

¿estas bien?

Si estoy bien- Vuelvo a fingir otra sonrisa y nos dirigimos al salón, al entrar voy directo a mi butaca y un momento después aparece el profesor

Buenos días alumnos, hoy les presentare al nuevo alumno, pasa por favor

Buenos días-La vos saca a Sakura de sus pensamientos y la hace voltear a vera su profesor y al alumno nuevo

Soy Eriol Hiragisawa

"No puede ser el"

"Cerezo te encontré"

Continuara

Oigan por favor alguien dígame como puedo sacar el segundo capitulo por que no se como subirlo, por favor


	2. Unn hermoso cuadro y un buen amigo

Un hermoso cuadro y un buen amigo

Soy Eriol Hiragisawa

"No puede ser el"

"Cerezo te encontré"

Por favor joven Hiragisawa tome asiento en el lugar tras Kinomoto

"¿Se puede ser mas cruel conmigo?"

Eriol camina hasta tomar asiento detrás de mi, mientras todas las chicas lo miran y por alguna razón siento satisfacción de que el no voltee a ver a nadie, sacudo mi cabeza por pensar en esas tonterías y volteo a ver el pizarrón

La clase transcurre con tranquilidad, pero por alguna razón no dejo de sentir que el me mira, al acabar la segunda clase todos salen y Tomoyo también, yo me quedo a recoger unas cosas cuando una mano ya familiar se coloca en mi hombro y me hace voltear bruscamente

N-no sabia que aun estabas aquí Hiragisawa

Siento haberte asustado cerezo

No me digas cerezo-grito mientras me dirijo a la puerta, adiós a las cosas que iba a acomodar se tendrán que quedar par después solo cojo mi comida y ya

Estoy seguro de que una sonrisa luciría hermosa en tu ya bello rostro cerezo – Mis mejillas se tiñen de color rojizo mientras volteo al vista para ver que el se dirige a mi con paso firme

No me digas cerezo

Es que como aun no me has dicho tu nombre...

Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura- Lo interrumpo antes de que diga mas

Hermoso nombre Cerezo –Ok me esta molestando

No me digas cerezo ya te he dicho mi nombre

Me gusta decirte cerezo y me gusta como se tiñen tus mejillas cada ves que lo hago, eres muy hermosa-Me quedo sin palabras, nadie me había dicho eso y el me pone muy nerviosa, es como si de algún lado yo ya lo conociera

Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

No puedo quede de comer con una amiga-Me doy la vuelta y cuando iba a salir veo que el se dirige a su asiento

No vas a ir a comer?

No-Se sienta y mete su comida en su mochila para después recargar sus codos en la mesa

Pero si no comes te puede hacer mal

No importa, pero gracias por procurarte-levanto los hombros con resignación y me doy la vuelta, pero no he dado mi un paso cuando regreso al salón- Ok puedo decirle a Tomoyo que no voy a comer con ella

No, no te preocupes, estaré bien aquí yo solo

Nada de eso-Volteo mi banca y me quedo de frente a el

Espera no tienes que hacerlo

Claro que si, o is no después no podré estar tranquila -Me mira con una gran sonrisa pero rápidamente saca su comida y en sus ojos se ve una extraña luz que nunca haba visto, tan hermosa que parece detener el tiempo, el me mira y ambos dejamos que el tiempo se detenga para ver las profundidades de los ojos de el otro, por alguna razón no puedo dejar de verle

AHM- un extraño sonido me saca de mis pensamientos y al voltear veo a Tomoyo que me mira con una sonrisa picara-Hola Sakura te venia a decir que no iba a poder comer con tigo pero veo que estas acompañada

S-si

Mucho gusto en conocerla- Eriol se levanta y saluda a Tomoyo- Me llamo Eriol Hiragisawa

Mucho gusto Tomoyo Daidouji, bueno me tengo que ir, Saku te veo en la clase de arte

Si

Hasta luego- voltea a ver a Eriol antes de salir del salón y Eriol solo me volta a ver

Bueno ahí que terminar de comer o tu sacrificio no valdrá de nada

No me estoy sacrificando- pero antes reseguir protestando Erio mete comida en mi boca y ambos comenzamos a comer, al tocar el timbre ambos nos apresuramos a guardar nuestras cosas y salimos de ahí, en verdad el tiempo que pase con Eriol fue muy agradable, el me contó de que vivía en Inglaterra y que había venido aquí a arreglar unas cosas qué como se veía eran muy importantes, nunca habría imaginado que Eriol seria tan interesante

Al llegar a la clase de arte la maestra nos de una lienzo en blanco y pintura, nunca he sido una experta en pintura pero me gusta, me dejo guiar por los pensamientos que me inundan, pero de pronto un sonido tras de mi me saca de mis pensamientos

Muy bonito señorita Sakura- La maestra esta sorprendida y al voltear a ver el cuadro yo también e quedo muy sorprendida

Una gran oscuridad inundaba sus pensamientos pero una luz de color azabache creo que la saco de su tristeza- Me sonrojo amas no poder era verdad primero plasme lo que sentía pro Shaoran y luego los hermosos ojos azabache limpiaban el panorama

La clase se ha acabado así que por favor gusten sus cosas-Comienzo a recoger mis cosa con rapidez

Señorita Sakura desearía que en el fin de semana me preste su cuadro, es que es hermoso-Me sonrojo pero asiento con la cabeza

Perfecto, al parecer no es la única inspirada eh?- Volteo siguiendo la mirada de la maestra y veo un hermosos cuadro, muy semejante al mío, con la luz y la oscuridad unidas

Es muy bueno joven Hiragisawa-¿El cuadro era de Eriol? Miro sorprendida a Eriol que se sonroja levemente y me mira

Terminamos de acomodar as cosas y salí a la clase de educación física con Tomoyo

Bien alumnos hoy practicaremos en equipos mixtos, una multitud de chicos se abalanzaron sobre Tomoyo, y aunque ella no fuera buena para las educación física a los chicos no les importaba

Quieres estar con migo?- Eriol me estaba mirando

Si, claro – Ambos nos dirigimos a el maestro

Bien ya formados los equipos vamos a empezar con el calentamiento, darán tres vueltas a la cancha –Eriol y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar y el profesor nos puso a hacer vueltas de carro y luego a jugar, al acabar estaba rendida, Eriol también y es que ambos completamos todos lo ejercicios, hasta el maestro nos dijo que habíamos encontrado la orna de nuestro zapato

A la hora de la salida iba muy entretenida en mis pensamientos cuando choque con alguien

Perdón

Casi me matas Saku- chan- Mi corezon da un vuelco es Shaoran

¿Qué no tienes actividades después de las clases?

No aun no decido a donde meterme

Ah Bueno...te acompaño a casa- ¿Acompañarme? No, si empieza a hablar de ella estoy segura de que terminare llorando frente a el no ,

Ah... es que se me olvidaba que mi profe me llamo y tengo que irme.- Él me mira extrañado.

Te acompaño.- No

¡No! de seguro que me tardo...mejor nos vemos mañana- No le doy tiempo a responder y salgo corriendo

Ya he llegado a donde el no puede verme, en medio de el Patio de la escuela donde los árboles me ocultan de la midada de alguien ajeno a mi . Ya no puedo aguantar más y me pongo a llorar. El dolor que siento inunda mi alma y me hace pensar que no podré sobrevivir me hundo en mis rodillas y comienzo a llorar, para ver si así se sale el dolor de mi alma

¡¿Estas bien!- Vaya, eso sonó preocupado, levanto la vista y me encuentro con unos ojos azabache

Sí... sí... sólo, es que...- Él me sonríe y coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para darme a entender que no necesito que le explique nada y eso me llena de alegría al verme tranquila y sin dar explicaciones-¿Qué haces aquí ?

He venido al ver que te dirigías aquí con tanta prisa, pensé que te podría ayudar en algo

Gracias Eriol pero estoy bien

No cerezo no estas bien, ven vamos- Me ayuda a levantarme y nos dirigimos a la puerta

¡Hay! ¡Toya me matará! Tenia que hacer la comida –

tranquila vamonos, te acompaño a tu casa

No te preocupes

Hoy no trajiste nada ni bici ni nada

Es que salí temprano de casa y quería caminar

Traje una moto quieres que te lleve

No te molestes

No es molestia vamos- Me llevo jalando asta donde estaba un hermosa moto y me dio un casco- hay que cuidar a mi cerezo- sonrojada me puse el caso y subí a ama moto –agarrate bien – me apreté contra el y nos fuimos a mi casa

Es aquí.- Señaló la entrada a mi hogar mientras reduce la velocidad

Es muy bonita.- dice deteniéndose por completo

Sí... lo es. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, en serio creo que eres demasiado bueno conmigo a pesar de comote trate

Note preocupes es normal que desconfiaras de mi .

En verdad lo siento de haber sabido lo lindo que eras no te hubiera ofendido pero cuando apareciste por primera ves parecías un chico ligando

Siento haberte dado esa impresión, es que la forma en que nos conocimos fue algo sorprendente

Si eso si

Bueno Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan.

Sí... gracias Eriol.- Él me sonríe y pone en marcha la moto

¡Hasta mañana!- grita antes de desaparecer

Por fin un poco de descanso. Entro en mi casa y me dejo caer en el sofá un rato después siento algo en mi cara, esta lloviendo, pero esperen mi casa, e incorporo rápidamente y frente a mi veo a Shoran

¿Se puede saber a que hora llegaste?

¿Desde cuando me tienes controlada Shao?

No te estaba controlando

Llegue hace rato

Claro Wei me dijo que habías llegado hace un rato pero en una moto

Es que me he encontrado un compañero y me trajo a casa ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Pues... pues no lo sé... sólo me preocupe, como no has querido volver conmigo y

No digas eso, es solo que no quería retrasarte

Ok te creo, bueno ahora que se que estas bien me voy

Gracias por preocuparte Shaoran- Lo acompaño a la puerta

A la mañana siguiente me levanto tarde y salgo corriendo de casa pero cual es mi sorpresa al salir y ver a...


End file.
